leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tapu Fini (Pokémon)
|} Tapu Fini (Japanese: カプ・レヒレ Kapu-Rehire) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is the guardian deity of Poni Island, with , , and being the deities of the other islands. Biology Tapu Fini has a black body shaped similarly to a or fish. It has light blue eyes, white eyelids, and a light blue, fin-like marking around the outer corner of each eye. It has a white T-shaped marking on its forehead and a small, white V-shape on its chest. Around its shoulders are segmented purple rings and its long thin arms have webbed hands with three fingers. Each finger is tipped with a purple claw. On the front of its lower body is a light blue, fin-like projection with three spikes. It also has light blue fins on top of its head that resemble long, flowing hair. Tapu Fini's main body resides inside a violet shell that resembles a head when closed. The top half of the shell has a fin with light blue webbing on top and a thin, pointed spine on the front. On each side of the top shell are two C-shaped markings facing each other to form a rough circle. One marking is white and one is light blue, but both are outlined in black. These markings form the "eye" of the swordfish. Along the edges of both shell halves are a series of white triangles with black outlines. As the guardian of Poni Island, Tapu Fini can freely manipulate water and gains energy from ocean currents. To avoid harm to itself in battle, it shrouds its surroundings in a mysterious fog that sends its opponents into a self-destructive trance. The guardian also unleashes this fog as a test for those who seek the special water it can create, which is said to purify anything it touches. Many humans have attempted this trial, including those with ill intent; disgusted by this history, Tapu Fini does not care much for humans. Despite this, it is willing to help those who prove themselves worthy.Pokémon Sun and Moon site | Tapu Fini As shown in the anime, Tapu Fini has shown to be able to make s out of water and bridge the world of the living with the world of the dead using mist. Long periods of exposure to this mist can trap people within it forever, specifically targeting those who cannot endure the pain of seeing a deceased loved one again. Tapu Fini and the other guardian deities share the signature move and the exclusive Z-Move . In the anime Major appearances Tapu Fini debuted in A Dream Encounter!, where it was partially shown along with the other guardian deities, who sensed the birth of a nicknamed Nebby. It appeared fully in Family Determination! and then again in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!. It has since appeared in multiple episodes of the . Minor appearances Pokédex entries and type. The Guardian of Poni Island. Tapu Fini creates and controls water that washes away anything unclean. It rarely appears in front of humans.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tapu Fini debuted in a fantasy in The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl while the Island Kahunas were discussing about the recent sightings of the guardian deities. Tapu Fini later physically debuted in Seafolk Village in PASM22, where it was seen observing and Hapu's against a . After Crabominable had been defeated, Tapu Fini gave Hapu a Sparkling Stone, acknowledging her as the new Kahuna of Poni Island. It reappeared in PASM24 and PASM25. A Tapu Fini appeared in a fantasy in Pokémon Move Specialist Professor Kukui, Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer, Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move, and PASM21. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=386|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} |} |} In side games |area=Event: Tapu Fini Appears}} |} |} In events |Shiny Tapu Fini|Japanese region|Online|? |2019|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Shiny Tapu Fini}} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Tapu Fini shares its with , and . They are all known as the Land Spirit Pokémon. Origin Tapu Fini's appearance when it closes its shell resembles a or a . When its shell is open, Tapu Fini resembles a or . It may also be inspired by , one of the four major Hawaiian gods and god of the ocean. Kanaloa's association with the underworld may inspire the Ruins of Hope, Tapu Fini's shrine, said to be where "life ends its journey". Name origin Tapu Fini may be a combination of tapu (Hawaiian for sacred or holy) and fin. It may also derive from finish or final, referencing the fact that the Ruins of Hope are where "life ends its journey", and also, possibly, that Poni Island is the final island in the island challenge. Kapu-Rehire may be a combination of kapu (Hawaiian for sacred or holy) and 鰭 hire (fin). In other languages and |fr=Tokopisco|frmeaning=From |es=Tapu Fini|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kapu-Kime|demeaning=From and |it=Tapu Fini|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=카푸느지느 Kapuneujineu|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=卡璞・鰭鰭 / 卡璞・鳍鳍 Kǎpú Qíqí|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=卡璞・鰭鰭 Kāpok Kèihkèih|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Тапу Фини Tapu Fini|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Guardian deities (anime) * Guardian deities Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon de:Kapu-Kime es:Tapu Fini fr:Tokopisco it:Tapu Fini ja:カプ・レヒレ zh:卡璞・鳍鳍